Halo: Combat Running Reloaded
by Final Fantasy Mech Eater
Summary: The Continuation of my first fiction. A crossover of Halo and Homestarrunner.com. Now with 100 more ducks. The first chapter was not fueled by steak sauce. PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING YOU! Now with my original chapters.
1. The Truth&Short Chapter

For those of you who read my first story this is what I planned on writing for the next chapters before it was deleted, now in story format. YAY! In case you were wondering why it took so long for me to do this was 1. It said I had violated some rules I was not aware of(what in the world is MST?), 2. I was deciding whether or not I should continue, 3. I was considering doing a different story in the Halo section, and 4. other things I don't want to mention. If I find out who took my story down they will taste oblivion! Which taste just like Red Bull, which is disgusting.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this stuff Halo 2 would involve a gun that shoots cookies at very high velocities.

For those who haven't read the story before here is the cast

Master Chief: Strong Bad

Master Chief 2: The Cheat

Master Chief 3: Homestar

(Author's Note: I decided to have it like following the story co-op with three people because it would be hard to cast all the characters.)

Cortana: Homsar

Keyes: Strong Mad

Sergeant Johnson: Marzipan

Foehammer: Pom Pom

Monitor: Bubs

Other characters will be done as we go through the story and occasionally be cast as enemies.

**The Truth & Short Story**

As the pelican is about to drop everyone off everyone was playing Monopoly. "Ok, since you own Park Place and you don't have Boardwalk or any houses, you have to give me all your money and lose" said a triumphant Strong Bad. "Aww man I stink at this game that's the 25th time I lost" HomeStar said disappointed. As the Pelican stops at the ridge of their next mission Pom Pom's voice comes over the intercom and everyone piles out of the Pelicans.

As they get into position Marzipan gives out orders, "We launch our tofu steaks at them so they will eat them and we can sneak..." at that point a loud explosion is heard and Strong Mad rushes in smashing all the Covenant. "I ESCAPE!" Strong Mad exclaimed while all the Marines following him were hiding to prevent getting smashed. "You were supposed to wait until we got there! Aww, who cares? Let's go."

As everyone was piling into the Pelicans, the Truth & Reconciliation exploded. "Meh Mena mahna." Said the Cheat confused. Just when everyone left, Homsar walked up to the ridge saying in his famous voice "Daaaa! I'm the sole Survivor!"

Ok, that's it! Why is it so short? Well it probably has to do with the fact that I don't like the Truth & Reconciliation. If you want me to redo and put up the first chapters (except the second one) just tell me. Please review my story! Just click the little Go button and fill out the form and you will receive a Plasma Pistol.


	2. A Legend Reborn sortof

Strong Master Runner

I expected and kind of hoped for this. Unfortunately it was all written in script form. I will try to do this as fast as possible. I will not add any new jokes to this since I'm saving material for later.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this stuff I would rule the world.

The Cast:

Master Chief: Strong Bad

Master Chief 2: The Cheat

Master Chief 3: Homestar

(Author's Note: I decided to have it like following the story co-op with three people because it would be hard to cast all the characters.)

Cortana: Homsar

Keyes: Strong Mad

Sergeant Johnson: Marzipan

Foehammer: Pom Pom

Monitor: Bubs

Other characters will be done as we go through the story and occasionally be cast as enemies.

The Pillar of Autumn

We see the opening scene as we hear Strong Mad's voice say, "Uhhhhh" "Remember the cake!" exclaimed Homsar. "Cut! Start over from the top!" Yelled the Director at the incompetent cast.

The Pillar of Autumn

We see the opening scene as we hear Strong Mad's voice say in his usual lack of volume control "DID WE LOSE IT?!?" "The mysteries of life revealed!" exclaimed Homsar in response.

On the bridge of the Autumn the two insignificant intelligent people were talking. Let's listen to the sheer stupidity.

"WE JUMPED!"

"Doughnuts are faster!"

"I can't take it any more!" Yelled a familiar voice as Strong Bad walked up and pushed a few buttons under where a hologram of Homsar should be." This should fix you!" Then Strong Bad walks off to go to sleep. As he walks off a hologram of Homsar appears and starts saying, "at light speed my maneuvering option were limited. Until we decelerated no one could have missed the hole we made in Subspace."

At that moment everyone stops what they are doing and stares at Homsar in awe at the fact he said his lines perfectly. Strong Mad started to continue, "HOW WE STAND!?"

"Our fighters are mopping up the last of the resistance, But I detected multiple Approach signals from four CCS battle groups with three Capital ships per group."

"EVERYONE TO THEIR STATIONS!"

"Everyone?"

"YES EVERYONE! HOMSAR!"

"It's Cortana."

"TELL MY BROTHER IT'S 5:20 PM."

"I already begun."

The scene changes to a shot of a Pelican (not the animal the transport) and zooms out to reveal People loading vehicles and looking busy, then switches to a bunch of marines standing in two lines with Marzipan walking in between them. "I making 200 dollars every 15 seconds I spend standing here" whispered Random Marine One to Random Marine Two. "I know you can't beat this job." He responded. Then Marzipan addressed the Marines, "Ok I'm supposed to say something about tearing out the enemie's skulls but that sounds mean so just leave."

At the CryoBay as a panel makes a noise. Then Technician One reads the screen that says unseal hushed cases "Whoa check it out" Technician Two come and looks at screen

"Let's get this over with." He sighed.

The camera zooms to the Cryotube as Technician One yells "Blowing the pins in five!"

Then the 3 Cryotubes open and Strong Bad, Homestar, and The Cheat step out of the tubes. All three are in green armor like Master Chief's armor from Halo except The Cheat's was short and made to better suit him, Homestar's has no arms, and Strong Bad's had boxing gloves. "Spwing Bweak!" yelled Homestar.

"Really where are the chicks?"

"Nemah memeah me."

"It's not? Crap. Let's get going."

"But what about looking pitch and stuff?" said the disappointed Technician Three. "Man, That's for the game we don't need it." Strong Bad said as they walk off and continued until... "Covering Fire!" yelled a Marine as he fired his Assault Rifle.

The three run to the source of the noise to see on the other side of the room a blue elite.

"Hey ugly!" said Strong Bad as he stuck up his two boxing gloves like he's flipping the elite off "The double deuce!" the elite looks at strong bad confused as the blast doors close.

The trip to the bridge was extremely uneventful so we'll just skip to the part where they get to bridge.

The trio arrives at the bridge with Homestar having a dent in his helmet, The Cheat with a foot print on the back of his armor, and Strong Bad wearing a sombrero. "What happened out there?" exclaimed the author.

"Well The Cheat ran ahead and got kicked in the back by an Elite and then I threw Dumb Face at the Elite head first" explained Strong Bad.

"What about the sombrero?"

"I felt like wearing a sombrero."

"Whatever, just talk to Strong Mad."

"THE CHEAT!" exclaimed Strong Mad as he got The Cheat in a bear hug.

"Time to move on" said Strong Bad.

Strong Mad puts down The Cheat, looking like he's trying to remember "uuuuuhhhhhhh......"

"Remember your line?"

Strong Mad suddenly realizes what he was trying to remember, "OH YEAH!" He suddenly punches Homestar very hard and sends him flying

"That's not what I meant!" Strong Bad uttered while laughing very hard then said, "Just forget it."

"WAIT!" Exclaimed a familiar voice with a funny accent, "The aeathor decided to have me take Strang Mad's place for this scene."

"Oh great." said Strong Bad.

An explosion suddenly shakes the ship. "Hey man, the main cannon exploded." said Bubs.

"You're not supposed to be here, Bubs." said Strong Bad.

"The author decided to give me odd jobs until my part comes."

"Moving on." said the author impatiently.

"The cannon was my last defensive option." said Homsar.

"I'm starting core preatical. Hamsar can't be captured."

"While you do what? Go down with the ship?" said Hamsar.

"I'm landing on that ring."

"I set up a place for you to land. Yank me." said Homsar as he disappeared.

"Strang Mad, you can come back now!" said Coach Z as he left. Strong Mad comes up to the machine trying to take Homsar's data thing out of the machine then he starts to punch it out of frustration. "Let me take care of that big guy. I know I'm going to regret this." said Strong Bad as he removes Homsar's data thing from the machine and puts it into his helmet. "Structures collapse on me!" "Great." Said Strong Bad sarcastically.

As Strong Mad is about to hand each of them a pistol he says, "HERE SOME GUNS!"

"Wait! Those pistols are fully loaded! You need to get rid of some of the ammo." exclaimed the author. "OK!" Strong Mad proceeds to shoot random things with each pistol. Then he hands them to The Chort and Strang Mad.

(Coach Z! Stop messing with the story!)

"Fine" said the Coach in the background as he plodded off scene. Homestar walks on the scene obviously dazed "Hello Pie peoples." Strong Mad then threw a pistol at Homestars back, knocking him back and making him respawn. "Wow! That has to be some kind of record! He lost before even combat started. Let's go!" "Meh!"

In the hallway they each pull out their pistol. Then run into the first Grunts. "Hey look, The Cheat someone shorter then you!" said Strong Bad jokingly. "Meh" responded The Cheat as he aimed his pistol. "Huh? The Cheat? Hey #2 it's the Cheat!" said one Grunt in a Grunt's normal helium-induced sounding voice which sounds suspiciously like Teen Girl Squad.

"Really? Hey everyone it's The Cheat!" yelled Grunt number two. Then suddenly just about every Grunt on the PoA rushes up to The Cheat.

"The Cheat!"

"The Cheat YOU'RE MY HERO!"

"MARRY ME THE CHEAT!"

"MEATBALL!"

"THE CHEAT YOU RULE!"

Then Strong Bad with one box glove replaced with a Mega Phone said speaking into the mega phone said, "Attention all Grunts. Why do you like the cheat so much?"

"He's cool!"

"His color scheme looks good!"

"He's short!"

"SPAGETTHI!"

The Cheat who is swarmed by grunts lets out a loud "MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"THE CHEAT" said an enraged Strong Mad as he rushes in and starts smashing all the Grunts swarming The Cheat, then walks off to the bridge. "Behold the flakes!" said Homsar.

Strong Bad was looking at a map on the wall then said, "Man this ship is bigger then I remember." "Hey, a ball! The Cheat pitch to me!" said Homestar getting ready to kick.

"Meh" The Cheat said in agreement as he rolls the ball to Homestar.

Homestar then kicks the ball very hard and it goes bouncing through the ship.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screeched the ball goes through the ship killing most remaining Covenant forces.

Because the ball killed most covenant so we'll just skip to the part of the last life boat.

We see the three behind some things used as a barrier between them and the covenant.

"The bronco's bucking a little" said Homsar's voice. "My brother told me he was changing his name cause he hated me and said I needed counseling. I don't talk about it much 'cause I forget often" said Homestar laying on of those couches people lie on in a physiatrist's office, while the Cheat was wearing glasses and taking notes.

"I've got it" said Strong Bad as he jumped up on the grenade holding thing then said, "Hey aliens!" then as all the remaining Covenant look at Strong Bad he said while pulling something from his back, "Look at this."

"Oh no!" said a Grunt.

"Wort Wort Wort!"

"Ta-Da" exclaimed Strong Bad showing his picture of the one legged puppy named "Lil' Brudda"

Then all the Covenant run away crying. "Let's go" said Strong Bad. As they are about to go in the Life Pod they see a Marine on the floor. "Lil' Brudda" sobbed the Marine as Strong Bad throws everyone, including himself in then says "ok pilot let's go."

"No", said the gray pilot.

"What!? Gron Sad? Get going."

"No" said Strong Sad the screen flashes and then The Cheat is holding a pistol to Strong Sad's lobster Gobbie.

"Ready for take off", said a very reluctant Strong Sad. The Life pod takes off and heads toward the ring. "What is that thing?" said a marine. "I don't know but we're landing on it." said Gron Sad. "It's time for Autumn!" said Homsar as the Autumn is going over the life pod being shot to tiny bite sized pieces.

"Entering the ring's Atmosphere in 5!"

There you go! The first newly revised chapter of my beloved fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think. I did make more additions then I planned on but don't bother pointing them out (I don't want to think of this as a Q&A or anything like that and get it removed) give good reviews and my other original chapter will be released.


	3. Prancing about and flying stuff

I would like to thank The Terminator for reviewing

Disclaimer: I don't own or Halo. If there is anything not copyrighted or bolted down it's MINE! Ok fine not everything is mine.

We see the life boat falling fast.

Strong Sad: We are coming in too fast. We are doomed.

They were all doomed except three, but I shouldn't need to tell you.

A few hours later...

At the crashed life boat, "I'm a trendy tote bag!" "What? Are you another one of those voices in my head? Hey Stwong Bad" said a groggy Homestar. "The Cheat, make me an omelet", responded a half asleep Strong Bad. "Meah me mena mah." Strong Bad then woke up with a jump, "Ali! Where? Wait, The Cheat, stop using that to wake me up." Strong Bad then kicks The Cheat, and sends him lying. "MMMEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed The Cheat,

"I forgot how to eat."

"Shut up."

"You can hear the voices in my head too?"

"I said Shut up" Strong Bad then uses a nearby assault rifle and hits Homestar in the gut as The Cheat comes back to the boat. "Oww... those things are bad for you" said a hurt Homestar. "Meah me maena mah." "What a covenant drop ship is closing in? Let's hide in the hills." commanded Strong Bad.

On nearby hill, "The Cheat, where's DumbFace?" asked Strong Bad.

The Cheat points towards the life boat and lets out a "Meh." Strong Bad looks towards the life boat to see Homestar prancing around like an idiot as the dropship is about to land. The dropship stops just floating and watching Homestar prancing around like an idiot. "Goodbye Dumbface." Said Strong Bad expecting Homestar to be turned into a idiotic prancing pile of dust.

But to everyone's surprise the dropship and the two nearby Banshees land, and all the covenant come out and start prancing around like idiots, just like Homestar.

Strong Bad just stares at the scene and cracks up. Homestar comes up to the group and says, "Hey guys what's so funny?" Strong Bad stops laughing and says, "You, you idiot."

"Oh, ok." says a confused Homestar.

Out of nowhere, blue bouncy balls fall out of the sky on the covenant up on top of the hill and then a Grunt says "PLASMA GRENADES! RUN!" then all the covenant start running away, not aware of the fact that that they were just blue bouncy balls.

The group goes onward until they come to the first light tower to see a familiar face trying to cook a plasma grenade. "Why can't I make a fire?" says a distraught King of Town; (ohh a semi colon, fear its semi-ness) while the Poop Smith is standing near the King of Town holding up a sign that says "someone please talk some sense into him since I can't." "Hello King", says Homestar. Then Strong Bad says "You do know that that thing is not food." "More for me then" response the obese king.

"Hey man, we got Covenant dropships coming in." yells Bubs. Everyone except The King of Town is preparing for the Covenant onslaught, loading their assault rifles with grim faces as the dropships land.

We interrupt this program for a word from our sponsors.

Try new and improved Plasma Grenades! Just listen to this Satisfied customer!

A picture of the King of Town's face appears.

"They tell me not to but I still eats it!"

Plasma Grenades are not blah blah blah blah.

The light tower scene is shown with Covenant bodies everywhere.

PomPom's voice bubbles over the radio"Your giving us a car?" says Homestar. "That's great!" says an excited Strong Bad. "I see you PomPom. We need you to pick everyone up." Commands Homestar.

In the background Bubs can be seen talking to one of the dead elites, "Let's see, getting shot cost $10 you got shot 136 times so that comes up to $1,672 dollars with tax." The King of Town appears out of nowhere and yells "I smell food!"

As the Pelican comes in and drops a Warthog and in the gunner position of the Warthog was Marshie in a helmet and says, "Marshie reporting for duty."

The King of Town noticing Marshie exclaims, "MARSHMELLOWS!" then tries to eat Marshie. Marshie while running away from the King of Town says "Leave me alone you creepy old man."

Strong Bad hops in the Warthog's driver seat and says, "I'm driving." The Cheat hops in the passenger seat with a sniper rifle and Homestar gets in the back.

Since the author is lazy right now we will skip to right before the last lifeboat.

(A/N: it is the one near the cliff.)

"Hey Stwong Bad, I figured out how to work this thing" says Homestar in the back of the 'Hog. Strong Bad sarcastically says "That's great stupid." Strong Bad then drives up to the light tower and Homestar opens fire on the Covenant force, but instead of bullets it shoots marshmallows "What? Marshmellows? Figures" says Strong Bad. The marshmallows are going so fast they knock out the covenant and eventually all the covenant are knocked out "I will go in the underground entrance and get the marines. Dumbface, watch the Warthog, The Cheat, watch Dumbface."

A little bit later....

As Strong Bad is seen exiting the tunnel thing as he hears Homestar's Voice from far away say, "Hey Stwong Bad."

Strong Bad looks up to see Homestar with the Warthog on top of the light tower and yells "What the crap? How'd you get up there?"

The Cheat who is right behind Strong Bad says "Meh mena maehna."

Strong Bad then explains to The Cheat, "So you tricked Dumbface to get in the Warthog while you detonated grenades under it. Not bad, but how do we get him down?"

Homestar who is right behind The Cheat and Strong Bad says, "Hey guys."

Strong Bad who is surprised and jumps in the air, "Homestar? How the crap did you get down?" Homestar simply said "I drove." "But the Warthog is up there" said Strong Bad.

"Your probably right" responded Homestar. "Meh mane menie mah" interjected The Cheat. "Your right The Cheat, let's get on PomPom's Pelican" agreed Strong Bad

There it is the other chapter from the first edition of my first fiction. Now I can get to work on the other levels and more original stuff with this fiction. Please review just click the button fill out the form and get an Assault Rifle, and don't forget to give me cookies when you review.


	4. Cartographically Challenged

Yay! More people reviewed! I would like to thank The Terminator, zeroray, and Masterful Foxboy A. Keysooneraer for reviewing (and Masterful Foxboy A. Keysooneraer for the cookies, yum.) Ok, ummm there is nothing I have left to say, so on with the show!

Disclaimer: If I didn't own or Halo now what makes you think I do now? Unless, I used a scorpion to claim them as my own. The word cartographically is mine though.

Chapter 4: Cartographically Challenged

As the movie starts two Pelicans are advancing towards the beach. Inside the Pelicans are you the trio and the Cheat Commandos. Pom Pom bubbles as the group approaches the beach, and everyone is preparing for battle except Firebert. He was sitting there trying to thing of a better commando name. When they are dropped off to every one's surprise, instead of the Covenant Blue Lazer is on the beach. "The Cheat Commandos will never find us in this parody!" said the Blue Lazer person as a computer behind them has the flashing words, "GET LOST IN PARODY AND DON'T GET CRUSHED TMINUS:GO." Then out of nowhere Firebert pushes a plunger and a bunch of boulders fall out of nowhere on top of the Blue Lazer troops. "I hate you!" said the Blue Lazer person as he and some of his men exploded, flew up in the air, and drifted in the air on parachutes.

"Beach is secured," said Gun haver then said, "Cheat Commandos, rock rock on!" "Buy all our playsets and toys!" said a voice from nowhere. "I guess you know what that means folks, I guess I'll do a dance" said The Homestarrunner as he started dancing and the music starts in the background. "Cool! Teach me those awsome dance moves!" exclaimed Homestarrunner to his much older black and white counterpart. "You're not old enough" responded The Homestarrunner to a disappointed Homestar as he continued to dance while a Pelican dropped off a Warthog. The trio got in the Warthog in the same way they did before while The Cheat had a Sniper Rifle. "The Cheat, where did you get a Sniper Rifle? There is no Sniper Rifle in this level," said Strong Bad. The Cheat just shrugged his shoulders and they went on.

"Stwong Bad, what does Cawtogwahpew mean?"

"It means a person who makes maps/"

"How do you know that?"

"Well let's see..."

The scene changes to Strong Bad sitting in front of Compy."Email, you got questions; I got insults," says Strong Bad as he presses the enter key to read his email. "Let's see what this email says 'Dear Strong Bad' Notice the lack of a comma 'Do you have a Cartographer (map maker) who can show me the geography of Free Country USA?

Sinceraly,

Smart Person In The Persuit Of Knowledge," said Strong Bad while reading the e-mail. "Ok first off if you are so smart then you should know a) "Sincerely" has no "a", b) "pursuit" has no "u", and c) articles are not capatalized; secondly there is no map maker so DELETED!" said Strong Bad as he hits a key on his keyboard making the word "Deleted" pops up on the computer with a blue background.

The scene changes back to the Warthog and the crew find themselves at the outside entrance the SC. However when they arrive no one is there except two sleeping Hunters with green snot bubbles coming out of their noses. Then Strong Bad starts laughing and decides to poke the both snot bubbles at the same time with two sticks. When he does, the Hunters wake up with snot on both of there faces covered in snot while both looking and growling very angerly. (I don't own the source of inspiration for that one) "Stupid, hit them with the machine gun!"

"Ok, Stwong Bad," responds Homestar as he aims at the Hunters and fires marshmellows. "I should have known that it would shoot marshmellows" muttered SB. To no one's surprise the marshmellows bounce off the Hunters' armor, but then they start eating the marshmellows and eventually fall asleep from eating too much. "The door needs to be feed!" exclaimed Homsar. "Let's forget going in there and unlock the door first," said Strong Bad.

Later in the Security Room an ever-annoying voice said "The door was feed broccoli!" As the trio leave the room Homestar sees something invisible carrying boxes labeled "St. John's WORT WORT Lotion."(hope you don't mind, zeroray, that I put that in my story) "Hello lotion boxes," said Homestar. The the boxes walk up to Homestar and somehing invisible punches him in the stomach. "Owww," said a hurt Homestar who then regains his composure and says, "Those things should stop having so many mood swings."

Later at the outside entrance to the map room Strong Bad gets ready to go inside and says, "The Cheat, you and Dumbface will wait outside so I can sneak in quietly."

Strong Bad then sneaks in to see Coach Z standing in front of a communication crate with his back to Strong Bad. "I said the enormy is here, no the ornamey" said Coach Z to whoever he was talking to. Strong Bad then sneaks up behind him and hits himin the back. "JJJEEEAAAOOORRRRBBBBB!!!!!" yelled the Coach as he was knocked out.

A loud explosion was heard then a little bit later a voice came over his radio. "Meah mena manh mea."

"Hey, Stwong Bad, I'm Wandy Glass!"

"Wait a minute, The Cheat, you decided to do a Warthog jump while both of you were in it and when the Warthog came down it went right through the ground and stopped right in the Map Room so you already finished that objective?" asked Strong Bad. "Meh," acknowledged The Cheat. "Well, I guess I'm leaving," said Strong Bad. As started to leave he ran into a Gold Elite with a deactivated Plasma Sword. When it saw him it tried to activate its sword but couldn't then a little sign popped out which said, "You should have gotten Energizer batteries; they keep going and going," then the Elite ran away. Then Strong Bad got outside and the Pelican just appeared out of thin air so he just jumped in knowing that questioning how the Pelican got there would do him no good. The moment he got in Homestar and The Cheat were teleported inside the Pelican, keeping quiet for the same reason Strong Bad didn't said anything.

There we go, the fourth chapter of my series, I am sick right now so any rules I broke were a result of this sickness. Review my story and get a Shotgun (but not Bob), or send me an email. Don't blame me for any injuries received while using a Shotgun. As a present for those who reviewed here is a link I found once while surfing the internet, . Just copy and paste it in the address bar. Before anyone says it is spam or anything like that. It is a freeware game website (meanig all the games are free, you only pay if you want to donate, which is not required for anything) with the cool game Notrium, but it is pretty big at 13mbs. Just be sure to review or email me before you start playing.


End file.
